cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Cannabis news and events archive 1
Top :Share link: 'Archive 1.' See other archives: '3, 2.' See: 'Latest news.' And: 'Elections by year.' And: '420 and Global Marijuana March event lists by year.'' 2011. Nov. 8. Tacoma, Washington. Initiative passes overwhelmingly Return to top. For more info see: Lowest enforcement priority for cannabis offenses. Tacoma, Washington. *Tacoma Resoundingly Passes Lowest Priority For Pot Enforcement. *Tacoma Approves Measure To Limit Pot Arrests. *Voters resoundingly approve Tacoma's pot-priority initiative. :"The ballot measure directs police and prosecutors to make 'marijuana or cannabis offenses … the lowest enforcement priority of the City of Tacoma.' After final ballot tallies Tuesday night, I-1 was coasting to approval, winning close to 65 percent of the vote. ... Supporters point to Seattle when contending Tacoma can de-emphasize enforcement of marijuana offenses even more than they do now. Since City Attorney Pete Holmes took office in 2010, pot prosecutions have dropped from 90 cases in 2009 to just one over the past 23 months. Tacoma prosecuted 463 marijuana cases in 2010 and 159 so far in 2011." 2011. Oct. 19. NAACP billboard and ACLU lawsuit. Return to top. 2011 July. NAACP calls for an end to the war on drugs. Return to top. '''Waking up to the new fascism. See the NAACP page about ending the drug war. NAACP’s paradigm shift on ending the Drug War in The Miami Herald. See: Race, ethnicity, and the drug war. 2011 June. Jimmie Carter on the drug war Return to top. Jimmie Carter: Call Off the Global Drug War, in June 16, 2011 New York Times. Excerpt: "Former California Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger pointed out that, in 1980, 10 percent of his state’s budget went to higher education and 3 percent to prisons; in 2010, almost 11 percent went to prisons and only 7.5 percent to higher education. Maybe the increased tax burden on wealthy citizens necessary to pay for the war on drugs will help to bring about a reform of America’s drug policies." See more on the costs of the drug war, including the cost of police and courts. October 28, 2010. New High of 46% of Americans Support Legalizing Marijuana. Gallup poll. 46.2% turned out to vote favorably for Proposition 19 in California on November 2, 2010. 53.8% voted against it. See Just Say Now. 2011. June 15. Brazil. Supreme Court legalizes marijuana rallies Return to top. Besides the many marijuana marches held, or attempted, throughout May in Brazil, there were 40 more marches Saturday June 18 after the Supreme Court ruling June 15 legalizing marijuana rallies under freedom of speech. For more info: Brazil. Cannabis-related links. *Brazil's high court OKs 'Marijuana Marches'. By Taylor Barnes, June 20, 2011. Christian Science Monitor. *Brazil Supreme Court Rules Pro-Marijuana Marches Are Legal. By Phillip Smith, June 19, 2011. *Brazilian demonstrations call for legal marijuana. June 20, 2011. Agence France-Presse. ::"Brazilian demonstrators held marches on the weekend calling for marijuana to be legalized after the country's top court ruled the gatherings could go ahead in the name of freedom of speech. The demonstrations were held in 40 towns and cities late Saturday, according to Brazilian media. Most were small affairs, with around 2,000 marching in the country's megapolis of Sao Paulo. Some people were seen smoking marijuana, but there were no immediate reports of arrests. Possession and use of marijuana remains illegal in Brazil, and some commentators and social groups said they saw the marches as violating a law on justifying crimes. But Brazil's Supreme Court last Wednesday ruled that the right to freedom of expression was more important and the marches could be held -- but that illicit drugs should not be consumed. Last month, when protesters tried to hold a pro-marijuana rally in Sao Paulo without judicial support, the march degenerated into clashes with police who fired tear gas to disperse them." 2011. May 7. Global Marijuana March Return to top. Global Marijuana March. See 2011 portal. ---- 2010. July 10. Schapelle Corby Return to top. See: Women for Schapelle: Schapelle Corby - Public Flyer. See also: Birthday Girl's Global Day of Action . . . July 10th. List of many Facebook groups. Her mental health. Vital links. Right-click the flyer to the right to fully enlarge it, and to read it. ---- 2010. June 18. France. 18 Joint Return to top. See Category: 18 Joint France event graphics and Paris, France. They have links to articles, reports, photos, videos, forums, and more. France 1970-2010. 40 years of cannabis prohibition. June 18, 2010 events. France. File:France 2010 June 18.jpg File:France 1970-2010 40 years prohibition.jpg Google translation: Paris: Si vous voulez que nos arguments soient entendus, il faut que nous soyons nombreux le vendredi 18 juin à 18 heures sur la grande pelouse de La-Villette pour demander l’abrogation de la loi de 1970. Ambiance pacifique et conviviale - Musique, stands associatifs, prises de parole. N'hésitez pas à diffuser le flyer que vous trouverez ici: *Info at a circ-asso.net page Lyon: A Lyon, le CIRC appelle à un rassemblement place Sathonay. *Info at a circ-asso.net page Event graphics: See the linked pages and Category:18 Joint France event graphics. Right-click an image to get to the info page, and to enlarge it further. Paris 2010 June 18 France.jpg|Paris Paris 2010 June 18 France 2.jpg|Paris Lyon 2010 June 18 France.jpg|Lyon Lyon 2010 June 18 France 2.jpg|Lyon ---- 2010. May 1. Global Marijuana March Return to top. May 1 and 8, 2010. See Global Marijuana March 2010 map. ---- 2010. April 3. Ann Arbor Hash Bash Return to top. . With '''John Sinclair. April 3, 2010.]] [[Ann Arbor, Michigan, USA|'Hash Bash. Ann Arbor,' Michigan, USA]]. :"The Hash Bash in Ann Arbor is the Nation's oldest marijuana Rally." http://www.annarborhashbash.us/Hash_Bash_History.htm. There have been other cannabis rallies in the USA before 1972, but they haven't continued on for as many years. Info follows from Hash Bash (Wikipedia): The first Hash Bash was held on Saturday, April 1 1972 in response to the March 9th 1972 decision by Michigan Supreme Court declaring unconstitutional the law used to convict cultural activist John Sinclair for possession of two marijuana joints. This action left the State of Michigan without a law prohibiting the use of marijuana until after the weekend of April 1 1972. ' and 'Tommy Chong. April 3, at '''Ann Arbor’s Michigan Theater. Image info.]] 2009. Dec. 6. Berlin Hemp Museum .]] Return to top. Berlin Hemp Museum. 15-year anniversary. See: *Flash panorama views of the Hemp Museum. *hanfmuseum.de and User:Tribble. *Google searches: http://www.google.com/search?q=Hanf+Museum+Berlin http://www.google.com/search?q=Hemp+Museum+Berlin *Google image searches: http://images.google.com/images?q=Hanf+Museum+Berlin http://images.google.com/images?q=Hemp+Museum+Berlin *English article ---- 2009. Oct. 30. Madrid Expo Cannabis Return to top. Madrid, Spain. Expo Cannabis. October 30-31, November 1, 2009. See: Category:Cannabis fairs and Cannabis-related event graphics. Website: expocannabis.com - English page. :"5th EXPOCANNABIS Edition: October 30, 31, November 1 - 2009 :"It is almost a decade since the first cannabis derivatives trade fair was held in Germany. Since then, the growth of trade fairs dedicated to cannabis in all its applications, whether direct or derived, has been on the rise in Europe. So much so that for the last six years, Spannabis trade fair has been a highly popular event in Barcelona, and Expocannabis is following its steps in the capital of Spain, Madrid. :"The trade fair conditions offered by the Spanish capital are unbeatable due to its population density and its geographical situation, equidistant from almost any point of the Peninsula. The first edition was acclaimed by the public and the exhibitors, and this year we can proudly say that we expect an even bigger success. We count on you. You can't miss it!" 2010. Mexico. Calderon's carnage Return to top. Wikipedia: Mexican Drug War. Click image to enlarge. There are many brutal civilian deaths of people on all sides, police and right-wing deaths squads, fear, and a police state in many senses of the word. More info. 2007 video on John Sinclair and John Lennon Return to top. See: Influential cannabis users. Categories Return to top. Category:Cannabis-related news Category:Cannabis-related events